Naruto Elements
by Alyson-Harvie
Summary: Her and her siblings lost their parents wen the were young and now her and her siblings are living separate lives but when their true colors show they have some explaining to do and will the oldest siblings know how to fall in love. SasuXoc. ocXoc.
1. The Beginning

Everyone gathered around the huge house, as a tall, fair skinned man came out, "MY WIFE IS GIVING BRITH! SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL!" The man yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the hospital~ <strong>

"Push, push, push." The doctor said. "I AM, AHHHHHHHH, I'M IN PAIN HERE, SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" A dark haired woman yelled. "Haru. Honey, just listen to the doctor." The fair skinned man said calmly. "SHUT UP YOU DID THIS TO ME, AHHHHHHH!" Haru screamed. Then it gets quiet except for crying, and it's not the baby. It's the... Father? **(Black Aly: What's with all the yelling and screaming, I'm trying to sleep here.)(Angel: SHUT UP and go back to sleep, OK, So Shut up.)(Black Aly: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….)(Angel: Thank god, hey wait were you sleeping when I was taking that is so RUDE!)** "It's a girl." The doctor said. "Let me see her." Haru said. **(Angel:-_-" wake up!)** The baby was sound asleep, not even a sound came from that baby. "She's so beautiful and has your eyes" Masato said quietly, trying not to disturb the baby. "What are you gonna name her?" The doctor asked. "I'm going to name her... Alyson. Alyson Heaven." Haru said said with a smile. "Why that name?" Masato asked. "Well my mothers name was Alaina, and our daughter looks like my mother." Haru answered smiling. **(Black Aly: I'm awesome!)(Angel: you've been awake this whole time!)(Black Aly: no…..)(Angel: LIAR!)(Black Aly: NO, I was asleep and happened to be listening ok so don't judge me. I'm weird that way.)** "Alyson Heaven; born on July 4." The doctor said, writing down her name and birth on the birth certificate.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next year. December 1~<strong>

"PUSH, PUSH, and PUSH!" the doctor yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haru yelled. 'Crying.' "She's beautiful." Masato said. "What will you name her Mrs. Haru?" The doctor asked. "Angel. Her name will be Angel." Haru said.

* * *

><p><strong>~One year later. July 18~<strong>

"You're having twins, Mrs. Heaven. Twin boys, I might add." The doctor said. "TWIN BOYS!" Masato yelled fainting. "Oh two girls and two boys how wonderful." Haru said. "So the girls are turning one right!" the doctor asked. (**Black Aly: OK so here is where the two boy characters come in.)**

* * *

><p><strong>~One month later~<strong>

"Here they are Mrs. Heaven, your twin boys. So what are you going to name them?" the doctor asked and said. "The one with the black hair will be… Drake and the one with the brown hair will be… Jake." Haru answered.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Black Aly: That's all for this chapter.)(Angel: So please read and review.)(Black Aly: When you get here?)(Angel: A while ago I had to go help Sasuke get away from his Fan girls.)(Sasuke: By the away thanks Angel.)(Angel: You're welcome :D.)<strong>**


	2. The 'Surprise'

**The 'Surprise'**

**~Seven years later~**

"Alyson, Angel, Jake, Drake, Why don't you four go out to the flower field and play for a little while?" A dark haired woman said. "OK!" Chorused two seven year old girls and twin six year old boys.

* * *

><p><strong>~A few hours later~<strong>

"Mommy, Daddy! Where are you!" The four children chorused. They've been out in the flower field for hours, and when they came back to the village the streets were quiet and went looking for anybody they could. They've been searching for hours, the kids were getting tired and decided to go home. When they get home,what they see on the floor disturbs them.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Black Aly: ok, what I'm going to tell you might gross you out, so you might want to stop reading now). (Angel: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!). (Black Aly: ok 'whispers' "scary")(Angel: I HEARD THAT). (Black Aly: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!).<strong>**

* * *

><p>They saw their parents covered in blood with no head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>****Black Aly: gross huh?)(Angel: STOP INTERUPTING!)****** "**AHHHHHHHHH!" Angel screamed. "OH MY GOD, who would do such a thing?" Drake said. "Yeah, they were the most respected people in our clan and village." Jake said. The three siblings looked at their older sister, Alyson. "Black Aly, you ok?" Angel asked in a gentle matter, being careful not to upset her sister more. "I'm... fine..." Alyson answered sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Black Aly: I'm really not fine and DON'T YELL AT ME …PLEASE!) (Angel: its ok I took pills that control my anger, so I won't yell at you). (Black Aly: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD)(Angel: crazy psycho). (Black Aly: HEHE XD)<strong>**

* * *

><p>I was angry and sad at the same time. "I want to know who did this, and when I do know, I'LL KILL THEM!" Black Aly said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Black Aly: Did I mention I have a short temper). (Angel: me too!).(Black Aly:But not as short as mine if someone as much as playfully hits me I'll hurt them.)<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Black, calm down, I don't think anyone knows who did this." Angel said. "I say we go to the leaf village, there we could go to an orphanage and get adopted, and then pretend that we're not related and live normal lives." Jake said. Angel, Drake, and Aly looked at Jake confused and surprised. "That is the smartest thing you have ever said." Aly confessed. Jake then smiled triumphantly and stood tall. Then all of a sudden Angel said, "But you and Drake will have to stay together because when you grow up you're going to look more alike." They all nodded then Aly said "OK let's go". Aly said. They all nodded at her, their older sister.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>(Black Aly: HEHE! He thinks he's soooo cool. Oh, did I mention that Jake and Drake are 6, and Angel and me are 7,and Angel's birthday is on December 1,1997 and Jake and Drake birthdays are on August 18,1998 and my birthday is on July 4th,1996.)<strong>** **


	3. The 'Meeting' or is it?

**Black Aly:We don't own Naruto.**

**Angel:Or any of the characters.**

**Black Aly:But we do own Black Aly,Angel,Jake,Drake,and Luke.  
>Angel:R&amp;R enjoy.<br>Black Aly:Oh and we kinda made Sasuke and Luke a little perverted in the next chapter.  
>Angel: So all you Sasuke fans don't get mad at us.<strong>

**Black Aly: And if you don't know who Luke is, he's a black haired boy, with sparkling blue eyes! :L**

**Angel: Great know she's drooling!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3:The "Meeting",or is it?<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>~6 Years Later~<strong>_**  
><strong><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>**  
>"Alyson, come on. You don't want to be late for the first day of school, do you?" A girl with pink hair and green eyes said. "It's 5:30 am,school doesn't start until 8:30, can't I just sleep for a little while?" A girl with purplish-black eyes and purplish-black hair said with sleepy eyes, walking down the stairs. "NO!" A girl with purple hair and dark brown eyes yelled. "I'm turning 13 in 2 days,let me sleep,come on. Is this the way you treat your sister?" Alyson whined. "Yes." The pink haired girl said. "Well, Sakura, Ami. You won't be treating me that way after I turn 13." Alyson said evilly. "And what does that mean?" Ami asked. "Oh you'll see." Alyson said with a smirk,and with that she went back upstairs, got dressed,and went to her first day of school. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alyson's P.O.V<strong>**  
>"I'm your Sensei, Umino Iruka. Welcome everyone. I see some new faces. Some old faces,and one face I've seen for years." The one called Iruka said.<br>"HI IRUKA-SENSEI!" A loud mouth blond yelled standing on the desk.  
>"Nar-Nar,sit down. You're so embarrassing." A girl with chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said, quite embarrassed by her brothers outburst.<br>I looked around, and saw 3 familiar faces, not including Ami or Sakura.  
>"Hello Naruto. It's good to see you again." Iruka replied. "When I call your name,stand up. Angel Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Jake and Drake Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ten-Ten, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Mad Phoenix, Karin Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Ami Haruno, and Alyson. All of you,stand up." Iruka finally finished.<br>Everyone stood up except me and the Uchiha boy.  
>"Stand up you two. You're not at home, so stand up. "Iruka told us. So,we stood up. "O.K,when I point to you come down,tell us your name,age,likes, dislikes,and dream or goal." Iruka told the students who were standing.<br>He then pointed to a bubbly blonde girl,with blue eyes and a purple outfit. She stepped down. "Hi. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm 13 years old. My dream is to be Mrs. Ino Uchiha. I like Sasuke Uchiha, I mean who wouldn't. I dislike people who act like cows and once again my name is Ino Yamanaka." The one called Ino said.  
>She then pointed to my foster sister, Sakura. She stepped down. "Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 13 years old. My goal is to work beside Lady Tsunade and to be the best Kunoichi next to Tsunade. My likes are hehehehe. My dislikes are Naruto,and once again I'm Sakura Haruno." My sister said.<br>She then pointed to a boy with a chubby body and red swirls on his cheeks. He walked down with a bag of chips in his hand. "My name is Choji Akimichi. I'm 13 years old. I like food,mostly meat. I dislike tofu,and my goal is to be just like my dad. "Choji told the class.  
>He pointed to a boy who looks like he just woke up from a nap. "This is such a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm 13 years old. My likes are clouds. My dislikes are annoying people,and my goal is to be the best in my Clan. There happy."Shikamaru protested.<br>He then pointed to a boy with onyx black hair and onyx black eyes, but a boy with brown hair and brown eyes came down with him.  
>"Uhhh, one at a time please. "Iruka told them.<br>"If one of us goes we both go,ok." The brown haired boy protested.  
>"...OK..." Iruka said unsure.<br>"My name is Jake and this is my twin brother Drake." "Drake Yamanaka to be specific." Drake corrected. "Our sister is Ino Yamanaka." Jake continued.  
>"GET ON WITH IT!" The class yelled clearly getting annoyed.<br>"OK. OK. My name is Jake Yamanaka. I'm 11 years old. I like to doze off whenever I can. I dislike clingy girls,and my dream is to become a great Shinobi." Jake said. _**'Wow they sure have changed since the last time I saw them'**_ I thought. "And my name is Drake Yamanaka. I'm also 11 years old. I like to be active all the time. I also dislike clingy girls,and my dream is also to become a great Shinobi." Drake retorted.  
>"Finally." Naruto said relieved. <em><strong>'Naruto you Baka. I sit right next to you but yet you say things out loud,but this was about someone I know. You're getting it now.'<strong>_ I thought. Then he looked at me and as soon as he did I glared at him with my 'special' glare. He broke into a cold sweat. I just smirked at him. Then Jake and Drake pointed to the Uchiha boy. They walked down.  
>"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 13.I also dislike fan girls and Naruto." Sasuke was cut off. "I DISLIKE YOU TOO,TEME! DAMN,MY PENCIL BROKE!" Naruto yelled. "Baka. As I was saying,I like one person, no-one you need to know about,and my goals are to kill a certain someone and revive my clan." Sasuke finished.<br>Then he quickly pointed to me and Naruto's sister. _'___**Oh great why me,why NOW?At least Angel is with me.I'll act so calm when I go up but I'm gonna play hard to get.'**__I thought. Me and Angel quickly looked at each other and hid under our desks. "No speaka Engles." Angel said. "Uhhh...No speak-uhhh...what ever she said." I retorted.  
>"Get down here."Sasuke hissed.<br>"O.K,I give up." Angel said quickly. Then she walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. I got up and we started to walk down the stairs.  
>"Can you let me go? I'm not a baby." I protested. We got to the front of the class and Angel spoke first.<br>"My name is Angel Uzumaki. My likes are bad boys, water, winter cold days, snow, ice,and art. My dislikes are my brother, Naruto, the stuck-up Uchiha,ramen, Karin and Ami. My goal is to be the best Konoichi ever known,higher then the old hag Tsunade." Angel said  
>"I'm Alyson. I'm turning 13 in 2 days. I like noth-" I started to say. "What's your last name? Do you even have a last name? Is it-" I cut Naruto off. "SHUT THE FRICK UP BAKA!YOU'RE SO FRICKIN' ANNOYING!" I yelled. I sighed. "As I was saying,I like calm,windy places and nothing more. I dislike everything except the wind and something I'm not going to say,and every one except a few people,and my goal is to find someone who did something horrible a long time ago and kill them for it. And my last name is Haruno. Happy now." I said with no emotion.<br>Everyone just stared in silence,except Angel,Jake and Drake. They just tried to hold in a laugh. No-one else said a word. Then the bell rang for lunch.  
>'<em><strong>Finally,I get to get out of this hell hole.'<strong>_ I thought.  
>"...OK,let's continue after lunch." Iruka said nervously. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>****  
><strong>**_**~Outside~**_**  
>"Hey Alyson what's up?"Angel asked,sitting down next to Alyson. "Uhhh...nothing."She replied cautiously."Oh,right. Normal lives. I forgot." Angel whispered."Uhhh... Yaaaaa." Alyson whispered back.<br>"Hi. I'm Angel and you're Alyson right?" Angel pretended to say and ask. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Alyson said. "May I sit here." Angel asked, pointing to the empty spot next to Alyson. "Sure. Why not." Alyson said emotionless.  
>"Look over there. Little miss wannabe Bad Girl is with miss wannabe Ice Queen." A girl with red hair and glasses sneered to her 'friends'. <em><strong>'Ugh. Karin,Ami,Ino,and Sakura. What do they want?'<strong>_Alyson and Angel thought. "Yeah. Not a pretty sight. Their so fucking ugly." Ino replied. __**'Who am I kidding those two are the prettiest girls in all of Konoha. Fuck. I bet Sasuke and Luke even like them.' **__Sakura and Ino thought. "SASUKE-KUN!" __**'Oh great fan girls. Could this day get any worse?'**__ Alyson thought watching the fan girls yell and run over to a tree."LUKE-KUN!" __**'I had to ask.'**__ Alyson regretfully thought watching another mob of fan girls run to that same tree.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>(Black Aly:This is sooo not fair. Why do I have to do this?) (Angel:Because I've already done it.) (Black Aly:Fine but you do know I'm an amazing cook.) (Angel:Yes,I do know and I wish I was as good as you.) (Sasuke:Hey,you guys gonna talk all day or cook?) (Angel:When did you get here?) (Black Aly: Geez, Mr. Pushy. We're getting to that.) (Luke:What's up guys?) (Black Aly:I'm sorry. Who are you again?) (Angel: Dunn. Dunn. Dunn.) (Sasuke:What the hell was that?) (Angel:What?)<br>TBC...**_**

Next Chapter: Chapter 4  
>Hate at first sight  Love at first sight

**Heaven's Uchiha and Hiashi **


End file.
